


Saving Daxam

by Disorderlyraven



Series: The saving series [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Magic, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disorderlyraven/pseuds/Disorderlyraven
Summary: After the end of the curse on Krypton, Kara sets her sights on freeing the Slaves in Daxam. Between Lena making Argo her new home, and a kingdom of responsibilities that had fallen on her shoulders, Kara’s life had become full of happiness, and stress. Will Kara find a way to juggle what she wants with what her kingdom needs, and will Saving Daxam from their evil royal family be harder then previously anticipated?





	1. New beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> All right guys I’m back, and hope that you are ready for this next story to get started. I’m excited to see how this next story goes. As always let me know what you think I always love to hear what you want, and what you think about the story, and you never know what will end up being written when you suggest it:) happy reading. Oh Lucy has a bad story line half way through this chapter it’s obvious what happened, but be cognizant in case you are easily triggered

Harvest was one of the busiest times in Argo. Farmers from all over Krypton take their crops in to sell what they have grown over the season. 

Kara was eager to see if the numbers from this years crops were better then the year before. It was the first full harvest since the curse was lifted, and Kara wanted the numbers to be good. The rivers were up, and it seemed that the rest of the kingdom had fully recovered. The harvest was the final sign that Krypton had recovered. 

Jor-El and Kara sat in the study going over the incoming numbers, and so far it looked like a big increase all across the kingdom. 

A knock at the door brought in a servant. “Please excuse the interruption your majesty, but your wife requests your presence in the casters library.”

“Of course, thank you for letting me know.”

Kara turned to her Uncle, “if you would finish this without me I would appreciate it.”

Jor-El smiled at his niece “Of course, say hello to Lena for me.”

Patting Jor-El on his shoulder Kara left the room with a large smile on her face. 

The kingdom had been through a lot of changes over the last year, but no change was bigger then integrating the casters into the city. As soon as the curse had been lifted, Lena had started to make plans to build a home for casters. 

The city had needed to rebuild quite a lot after the tremors did so much damage, so Kara and Lena had decided that reorganizing the layout around the city would be less disruptive now that so much needed to be done.

Kara had expected a lot of push back from the people about reorganizing the city, but surprisingly most people were excited for the changes. Argo had always been the capital city, and had grown around the castle, but do to city growth, and different needs over time it had grown less by what made since and more about where there was room. 

Snapper had thrown a fit when Kara had suggested to restructure the city while we were rebuilding, but in the end he had been out voted. Kara had used incentives in land increases and tax benefits to convince people to offer labor at cost, and Kara had been surprised by the amount of citizens who had volunteered their time. It would take years of work for the city to be fully finished, but progress was swift.

Kara stopped walking and looked up to the new casters hall. It was attached to the older part of the castle that had seen the most damage during the tremors. The castle was rebuilt, and the addition of a bigger building was the biggest change that the castle had ever seen. The building had many uses, and was a marvel of construction. Many casters had come from Thorul to bring the stone they held in abundance, and helped build the structure. Between Kryptonian engineers, and the masons from Thorul the casters building was coming together very quickly. 

Kara opened the large double doors that led into the casters main hall, and she could not help, but to smile at all of the work being done. Every one moved with purpose, and took pride in the job they were given. Kara stopped a passing caster. 

“Do you know where I can find my Lady?”

The casters eyes widened realizing the Queen stood in front of her. She quickly made to curtsy, and Kara waited patiently for the woman to answer her question. It still took Kara time to get used to people’s reactions to her presence. When she had been the Crown Princess their had been plenty of ceremony because of her title, but since she had become Queen it had become so much worse.

“I think the Consort was in the future trainning room Your Majesty” the woman still had not met Kara’s gaze. 

“Thank you for your help.”

The woman moved away quickly, and Kara continued on through the building. Each time she was noticed people bowed and faltered in their movements showing respect to her. Kara sighed wishing they would relax a little, but she had been told it would take time.

The trainning room was massive. When the plans were being drawn together for the room Kara had asked that it be built large enough to have casters train alongside non casters so they could learn to work together in military units. Lena had agreed immediately. When she had been fighting Adam she had realized while she was trained to fight alone fighting in a unit or a group was something she lacked. Thorul had never had a military, the security forces were the closest thing to a military they had, and it had been short sighted. Lena did not want to turn her people into the ultimate weapon against those who have no magic, but offering a career of the military to the magical community was something that needed to be done.  
________________________________________

Two large double doors were pushed open, and Kara entered the trainning room. The room was bursting with motion. A beam was being levitated in to its place on the roof, and right in the middle of all of the organized chaos was Lena directing the placement. Kara stood in the doorway admiring her wife. They had been married a about a year and a half, and some times Kara still can’t believe her luck with having Lena as a wife. 

With a loud thunk, the beam settled into the metal brackets that were going to help hold it up. Lena turned and faced Kara as if she could feel the eyes that had been on her.

Lena smiled brightly at her wife and waved her over to where she was. Kara walked slowly over, and huffed in annoyance as she was soon recognized, and people stoped working to defer to her entrance into the room. She automatically waved her hand for everyone to continue, and Lena covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing at Kara’s annoyance. 

“Don’t worry love you will get use to it.” Lena said quietly as she wrapped her arms around her wife giving her a brief kiss.

Kara pulled Lena a little tighter into her before she pulled away leaving one arm wrapped around her waist while she admires all the work being done. 

“This place is really coming together. It really is amazing Lena.” 

Lena smiled and looked around herself. She had been working night and day trying to build the new magical community in Argo, and every day it was coming together better then she could have imagined. Lena was surprised with how well everything had integrated. The city was happily reorganizing to make room for them, and with the help of supplies and labor from Thorul everything was coming together far more quickly.

“It really is wonderful how well everything is working. How are the crop numbers have we recovered from the curse?”

Kara smiled brilliantly at Lena. “It looks like we are going to have one of the highest harvests Krypton has had since before my grandparents ruled.” 

“That’s wonderful darling!” Lena squeezed her arm tighter around Kara’s waist.

“Do you have time to eat lunch today? I was going to meet with my mother, Astra, and maybe Alex if she has time today.”

Lena looked around the room their was always plenty to do, but if she had the option she would always choose Kara. She walked over to a tall man standing over the drawings of the structure, and spoke quietly with him for a few minutes, and the walked back to her wife.

“I’m all yours.” 

Kara smiled linking her hand with Lena’s, and lead her back through the castle to the family parlor for lunch. 

________________________________________

Alura sat alone at a large table in the courtyard off the side of the old family wing. Kara and Lena had moved to the wing adjacent to this one about six months ago, and started to build their home together. When Zor-El had suggested a match between their daughter and the princess of Thorul, Alura had been apprehensive about marrying her daughter off to join their kingdoms, but in the end it seemed that Rao had been shinning down on Kara.

Alura could not have picked a better match for her daughter if she had lined every female Argo had to offer and interviewed each one. Lena was strong, kind, and truly loved Kara with everything she had. The sound of a door opening drew her attention to her sister who had been her greatest comfort over the last year. Losing her husband had cut her deeply, and some days she still felt the urge to never leave her room, but with the help of Astra, and the promises made to Kara to not disappear she has found her footing again.

“Hello sister.”

Astra sat down at the table next to her sister and smiled softly “Hello, where is everyone? I thought Kara was pulling everyone together for lunch today.”

Alura just laughed. “You know Kara is not the type to miss a meal, just give it time. I’m sure she was dragging Lena away from work to join us.” 

The door to the parlor opened again, and in came Kara and Lena walking closely together as Lena spoke excitedly about her work on the new wing of the castle.

When they reached the table all four women greeted each other, and Kara kissed the top of her mothers head before she sat next to Lena at the table. A servant in the corner moved forward to place glasses and a pitcher of sun brewed tea on the table. 

Kara reached forward and served all the women at the table, and much to her delight Lena leaned forward and grabbed her glass placing a perfectly round sphere of ice in it and placing it back in front of her.

“Thank you love.” Kara smiled at her wife she had never known how much better sun tea tasted cold, but Lena now spoiled her with it.

Lena just took Kara’s hand back and settled in to talk to everyone at the table with a smile.

Alura and Astra watched the interaction between the two young women, and smiled.

“Lena how is the new wing coming along?”  
Alura asked while sipping her drink. 

“It’s going wonderfully. We got the last support beam in the roof of the trainning center today, so we should be able to get everything inclosed by the end of the month if the weather continues to be as wonderful as it has been.”

Lena could not help the pride she felt at the new construction. She had designed every facet of the new building. She had used a mix between the existing architecture in Argo, and added some new touches that had given the new building a really beautiful look. 

The last group to arrive at the table was Alex, Sam and Maggie. Since the curse Sam and Alex had become more serious in their relationship, and Kara would not be surprised if they were to get engaged sooner then Alex had anticipated. Maggie had been a wonderful addition to the group as well. She and Alex were joining together to help integrate magic and non magic soldiers together. Maggie was small, but she was fast, and she worked well with the magic users who tended to wear very little armor, and only carry small weapons. Between Alex who trained the soldiers from Argo, Sam who had taken the job of training magic users for military service, and Maggie who worked to integrate the two they were a powerful force.

“Hey everyone sorry we are late.” Alex hurried to sit down followed quickly by the other two women. 

Kara smiled at the three new comers and quickly served them drinks, and asked the servant to please bring lunch. Lunch was brought out almost immediately, and everyone talked animatedly until most of the plates were empty.

When Kara looked around to see most everyone was done she decided now was the time to bring up what she had gathered everyone for. 

“I got a letter in from Thorul this morning.”

Lena turned and looked intently at her wife. Kara reached into the pocket of her pants and handed an unopened letter to her wife that was most likely from her family. Lena missed them terribly, and was happy that she had lots to keep her busy here, in order to keep the sadness at bay. Kara sat quietly while Lena read her letter. It was a few pages, and the rest of the table decided to continue conversation until she had finished. 

Lena looked up with a bright smile, and Kara returned it.

“As I was saying.... I received a letter this morning, and Lex and Louis have decided to get married. They have asked if we could come to the wedding. Lena , and I will be leaving at the end of the week to make a trip north. Does anyone else want to join us?”

Lena excitedly squeezed Kara’s hand, and looked over at Sam who seems to be just as excited to make a trip home. 

“I’ve never been to Thorul. I’d like to go.” Maggie answered first, and Kara smiled and nodded. 

Alura watched with a small smile as all of the children talked excitedly about their trip. She turned to Astra, “looks like we will be holding down the fort.”

Astra nodded with a small smile. She observed the younger people at the table. Kara and Alex were like daughters to her. She had watched them grow, and helped shape them in the adults they had become. Kara and her relationship had been strained for awhile after Zor-El died, but they had come back together in the last year, and Astra could not have been more grateful.

“Mother do you mind taking over for me while I am away?” Kara turned to her mother a more serious look on her face.

“Of course I don’t mind.” Alura smiled 

______________________________________

Lena walked through the halls on the way to the west wing of the Castle. They had moved into their own wing a few months ago, and Lena was still getting use to running her own house hold. She had asked a few of her servants from Thorul if they wanted to come and work for her, and most had agreed. Kara had only taken a handful from her mothers staff, and the rest were young staff members who had been trainning to take over duties from the staff from the other wing. 

Lena smiled and greeted each servant as she walked down the hall, and was happy to see that they seemed happy to work for her. When she entered the sitting room she smiled widely, because her wife was laying on the couch asleep with a book laying on her chest. The last year had been wonderful. Lena had never expected to be so happily married, but she was. 

Lena walked over to the couch and kneeled down, and removed the book from Kara’s chest. She put her hand flat on Kara’s stomach and the other went into the beautiful hair that lay wild on Kara’s head. She loved running her fingers through Kara’s long hair, and the gentle movement was slowly bringing Kara awake. 

When Kara opened her eyes a soft sleepy smile worked its way onto Kara’s face. “Hey... what time is it?”

“It’s late.... I got caught up trying to prepare for leaving town. I’m so excited to go see everyone.”

Kara brought her hand up to Lena’s cheek and gently stroked with her thumb. “Im excited too. I wish that we could see them more often.”

Lena smiled down at her, as she ran her fingers idly through Kara’s hair. 

“You ready for bed love?”

Kara nodded and let Lena pull her to her feet. They walked into the bed room and both went to change into their night clothes. When they met back at their bed they tangled together in the middle. 

Lena raised her head from Kara’s chest, and kissed her, “good night love.”

_______________________________________

A head ache was drumming behind tired eyes. Preparing to leave for Lex’s wedding had become a chore. Her mother was going to be handling most everything while she was away, but it seemed like everyone needed to speak to her before she left. Snapper was yelling about the budget, the city planner wanted to talk about an aqua duct, Cat wanted to work out a system to send the newsletter between the two kingdoms. Jeremiah was the last meeting, and then she could go find Lena who had been absent all week trying to make detailed lists and drawings for everyone while she was gone. 

A knock at the door brought a servant with a letter from Lois. Kara frowned the more that she read. Kara asked a servant to go find Alex. 

_______________________________________

Alex stood watching her troops work through drills in the trainning yard. She was meticulous when it came to trainning, slacking off could lead to being unprepared in battle, and not many knew that Kara planned to siege war on Daxam in the near future. 

Alex turned at the sound of Maggie yelling at a archer who was not paying attention. When Alex has met Maggie she had not known that she was a very capable fighter. Her small stature and quick reflexes made her a terror to spar against, and her help trainning the hybrid soldiers had been invaluable.

Alex saw a servant approaching so she walked in their direction to make the trip shorter. 

“The Queen as requested your presence in her study.”

Alex frowned for a moment, she was really never summoned to Kara, but she nodded and made her way to Kara’s study.

The halls were quiet, and Alex smiled to herself as she remembered running up and down this hall to drive Kara’s father crazy when they were children. Most of the castle staff, had cared for them as if they were the most treasured children in the kingdom. She hoped on day Kara and her children will be found running up and down these same hallways.

When she reached the door a guard knocked for her and announced her presence. When she entered the room her father was just standing to leave.

“Hey dad what are you doing here?”  
Alex walked over and sling her arm around her father’s waist.

“I’m asking Kara to set up an exchange program between here and Thorul for med students to learn from both places.”  
Jeremiah looked down at his daughter and squeezed her around the shoulders. 

“Wow, that’s a great idea. What do you say Kara?”

Kara smiled at the two Danvers and nodded, “I think it’s a great plan, I will bring it up to Lionel when we reach Thorul.”

Jeremiah hugged both girls and soon left. Alex went and sat in the chair opposite Kara, and watched Kara frown in her chair.

“What’s the matter Kara?”

Kara looked up and started to rummage for a piece of paper on her desk.

“When was the last time you heard from Lucy?”

Alex was surprised by the question, but then frowned in thought. 

“Before the your wedding... I think. Why?”

Kara leaned over and handed the letter she had received from Lois. Alex read through it quickly and her face went from confused to worried.

“Lucy wouldn’t just run off without telling anyone.”

“That would be my thought as well. I’m not sure what to do about it General Lane has been off on a recruitment trip. Do you want to ride out with me and see if we can find her?”

Alex nodded and both women got to their feet to head to the stables. 

When they entered the stables the stable hands went running to help saddle up their horses. Kara looked into her stall, and smiled to herself, her dog Chaos was sleeping in the stall, and her horse was happily looking out at her. 

“Hey there handsome you wanna go for a ride?” The horse head butted Kara in the chest and let her scratch him behind his jaw.

“You know you are eventually gonna need to name him right.” Alex leaned against the stall door with a smirk on her face.

Kara sighed, she had been stuck on his name for more then a year, and she still could not figure out what to name him.

“I know Alex, but nothing seems to fit.” Kara continued to pet her horse, and laughed when Chaos reared up on two feet to put his head beside the horse to get attention as well. 

“Hey buddy you wanna come for a ride to?”

They rode quickly out of the main city to the Lane estate, and when they dismounted were greeted by a servant. 

The older man seemed flustered. “You Majesty, we were not expecting you to visit. How can we help you?” The servant bowed deeply, and Kara waited until he stood straight again to speak.

“We were hoping to visit Lucy if it were at all possible.” 

The man hesitated. He could not lie to the Queen, but his orders were to not let anyone interact with his young mistress.

Alex saw the hesitation in the man’s face, “if she is home we would like to see her.” Alex’s words were delivered as a soft demand and the man finally bowed his head and lead them into the parlor. 

“If you would, please wait here my mistress was not ready to receive company. Can I get you anything while you wait?”

“No thank you.”

Kara strolled over to the near window and leaned against the frame looking out into the courtyard. When the servant finally left she looked over to Alex who had the same concerned frown on her face.

“What is going on here?” Alex just shrugged her shoulders and sat heavily on the small sofa. It took almost half an hour before Lucy was announced, and when she entered both Kara and Alex’s mouths dropped to the floor. 

Lucy stood round with child in the door way. “I’m sorry to keep you waiting, I was not expecting company.” Lucy’s eyes never fell from their faces, but both women could tell it took effort.

Kara acted first, and walked over to Lucy and pulled her friend into her arms. “Do not be afraid we will say nothing of anything we learn today you are not alone.” 

Lucky heard the whispered words, and all but melted against her friend, and allowed herself to held. When Lucy finally pulled away, and looked at Alex she only saw concern from both her friends eyes, none of the judgment she had expected.

Both women worked their way to the sitting area, and sat quietly for a moment. The doors to the sitting room opened again, and servants brought tea in and quickly left again.

“Why did you come?” Lucy’s words were quiet. 

“Your sister sent us a letter asking for us to check on you. She is getting married, and had not heard from you.”

Lucy’s gaze hardened and then slipped to the floor. “I guess the servants are following my father’s orders instead of mine. “I wrote to Lois explaining what had happened, but I’m guessing the letter never left the house.”

Kara reached over and gripped Lucy’s hand tightly. “Can you tell us what happened? If you would like to keep it private we will not push.” 

Lucy looked between her two friends and let out a sigh, “a few months ago I went to a party at a tavern with some friends.” Lucy got up and paced to the other side of the room, and looked out the window.

“I had been happy to blow off some steam, and was having a good time when James Olsen walked into the room. I had not seen him since the last tournament, and my father had made it clear I was to stay away from him.” 

Kara started to fix tea to keep her hands busy. Asking everyone in the room if they would like some.

“After the things that were said between you and Clark, and the things that were done, I agreed with my father about James. He apparently became a personal guard to a Nobel house after he was dismissed from service. He seemed normal enough maybe a little angry, but didn’t treat me much different even when I tried to brush him off gently.”

Lucy walked back to the seating area, but only to take a quick shaky sip of her warm tea. When she placed her cup back on the table and moved to walk away again Alex reached out and gently pulled her wrist so she sat down beside her. Lucy didn’t meet either woman’s eyes. 

“I don’t know how it happened, I had not even had that much to drink. I woke up the next morning, and couldn’t remember how I had gotten to the room I was in, and then realized that I not only didn’t know where I was, but also was not alone.”

Alex squeezed their hands again tighter, and then looked over to Kara who’s eyes had grown hard, but neither girl said anything.

“I woke next to James, and it was obvious what we had done. I had never been with anyone, and could feel the difference....” with an unhappy laugh continued, “oh and the fact that I was not wearing anything.” 

Kara closed her eyes a brief moment and clenched her fists. She felt the anger boiling under her skin, and it took a long few moments to regain control.

Lucy continued on as if she had not realized what the demeanor of her friends had become. “When I was dressed he finally woke, and he had this smug smile on his face, and the way he spoke made it clear that I had wanted what had happened. I left and came home not intending on speaking of what had happened, but I became with child.”

Kara walked around the coffee table and sat flanking Lucy and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. Lucy leaned into Kara’s side. 

“My father was very unhappy when I told him, and I have been left here ever since.”

All three women sat in silence, Alex holding Lucy’s hand, and Kara squeezing her shoulders. 

“Well the way I see it we have a few options.”

Kara finally broke the silence after about half an hour of quiet comfort for Lucy.

“You can stay here in hiding until you have the child, and wether you keep it or not is up to you. I will help you either way, and rest assured it will be your choice not your father’s.” Kara’s tone brokered no arguments, and Lucy sagged deeper in Kara’s side. She had known her father was going to make the choice for her, and even though she had not decided what she wanted yet, she had been dreading her father’s choice.

“You can come with us to Thorul and you have been recently widowed, and come to live with your sister. I will make all the documentation that you will need. To be honest I’m not sure I’m not going to kill James anyway so that is not completely a lie.” Kara huffed out, anger spilling from her words, and Lucy could not help the light chuckle that escaped from her chest, along with a few stray tears.

“The last option is of corse we raise charges against James for rape bring this whole ugly mess to light, and you go back to your life however you choose to move forward, knowing that your future is assured in my house hold if not here.”

Lucy took a deep breath and then scrubbed her hands on her face to remove the tears that had fallen against her will. 

“I don’t.... can I think about it?” Lucy finally said. 

Kara just nodded her head. “We will leave tomorrow morning for Thorul, but you can think on any plan of action you choose even if it is not one that I have suggested. I will help you in any way you wish.”

Lucy hugged Kara tightly. She should have taken this to her friend sooner. She had known better, but her own fears, and pride had not let her seek out help from anyone.

“Thank you Kara.”

Kara just held the smallest Lane to her chest, and looked over her head to meet Alex’s angry face.

“I am planning on detaining James quietly until we decide what to do. Do you have any objection to that?”

Kara’s words were spoken softly, and she felt Lucy shake her head. 

When it was time to leave Kara asked the servant that had greeted her to enter the parlor. 

“Lucy will be writing me soon. All of her messages will reach me with the utmost speed that is possible. Is that understood? No orders you have received circumvent mine.” Kara’s voice was calm, but her tone allowed no argument. The servant nodded quickly, and his face paled in fear. Kara turned to Lucy. Send me word if you would like to come with me to the wedding. If nothing else it will let you speak to Lois, she may have more insight then I.”

Lucy nodded and wish both her friends a safe trip back to the castle, and watched them ride up the road.

______________________________________

It was almost dinner, and Lena had not heard from Kara. She looked in their rooms, the family dining room, and finally she asked a passing servant, who directed her to a trainning room Kara rarely spent time in. When Lena entered she could hear the steady thump of something hitting a hanging bag.

When she turned the corner her eyes widened. Kara stood shirt off only in chest bindings and shorts, bare feet and wrapped hands pummeling into a heavy bag handing from the rafters. Kara’s body was soaked in sweat, and the intensity of the punches and kicks proved this was not a work out, but instead working off something. 

Lena walked farther into the room, and noticed Alex in the corner garbed much the same as Kara, and working with a smaller bag with quick hands, and deadly concentration. Lena walked back into the hall, and asked a servant to retrieve Sam, and then waited for her friend to arrive. 

When they entered the room again, nothing had changed both women were still beating their perspective bags, and Lena looked to Sam both nodding in agreement and moved to their significant others. 

“Kara.... Kara stop for a moment.” Lena’s voice was firm, but Kara was lost in the anger that had brought her to the bag to begin with. Lena looked over her shoulder and Sam was struggling as well.

Lena put her hands on her hips and frowned. She then waved both hands in the air and both bags fell from their hangings, and landed on the ground with a thud. 

Kara’s eyes widened, and then her attention snapped up to Lena, and the angry look that was on her face shifted to confusion. 

Lena grabbed Kara’s shirt, and handed it to her, and then took a hold of Kara’s wrapped hand and lead her out of the trainning room. Sam nodded her appreciation, and then turned to face Alex.

Kara followed Lena shirt still clutched in her hand and Lena lead them through the castle, and to the highest point she could easily reach. When they stood on the ramparts looking over the city, Kara felt her hand drop, and the wind lick her wet overheated skin. She shut her eyes tight, and let the wind sooth her anger. Lena stood to the side and waited for Kara to come back to herself. When a shiver finally made its way through her body Kara put on her shirt and turned to her wife.

“Thank you. I lost myself their for a moment.”

Lena nodded and moved forward to hug her wife tightly. Kara wrapped her arms around her waist and lowered her head to Lena’s shoulder. Kara soaked in the feel of Lena and soon felt the remaining anger melt from her body. Lena ran her hands up and down the muscular back that twitched under her hands with fatigue. 

“What happened Kara. I don’t think I’ve seen you angry in that way since Clark.” Lenas words were spoken quietly and directly into Kara’s ear.

Kara pulled back and then sat against the wall. Lena followed and sat next to Kara and reached out to hold her hand.

“I received a letter from Lois today, she was worried about Lucy, and asked me to check on her. When Alex and I got there we found out that she was taken advantage of by James Olsen, and is caring his child. He took everything, and then left her there to deal with the consequences of the actions he created.”

Lena squeezed Kara’s hand tightly feeling anger for the youngest Lane. 

“I just hate this for her. I didn’t expect this from James. I knew he was Clark’s best friend, and that I could not trust myself to be protected by him, but not this. I should have followed through and made sure he couldn’t hurt anyone else.”

“Kara this was not your fault. This could not have been prevented by you.” Lena spoke sharply not wanted Kara to believe for a second longer that this was her fault.

Kara turned her head and met those green eyes that filled her always with such joy and happiness. Instead of speaking Kara just dropped her head onto Lena’s shoulder. 

They sat on the wall for a long while, and then Lena moved to pull them both up.

“Let’s get clean, eat, and go to bed. We have a long trip tomorrow.” Kara followed Lena down towards their bathing chamber.

When they were just outside the door a messenger brought a letter from the Lane estate. The only words that were written “I’ll come with you.”

Kara smiled slightly. “Write back to her and tell her we will pick her up on our way out of town.” The servant hurried away to comply, and Kara continued on to the bathing room. 

Lena lead Kara to a bench and pushed her gently until she sat on it. Lena reached down and gently unwrapped Kara’s hands. They were bruised from over use and Lena conjured a little snow to take some of the ache away. 

Lena moved away to strip down. When she stood naked she went back to Kara who’s eyes had not left her wife since she had moved away from her. Lena moved to stop Kara, but when the shirt was removed Kara reached around and pulled Lena into her. Lena shivered as Kara’s cold hands ran up her hips.

“Your hands are cold.” Lena laughed as she felt Kara’s warm lips kiss along her stomach. 

“I don’t know how you do it, but you get more beautiful every day.” Kara let her hands and lips roam over Lena’s smooth skin, and hummed in pleasure when she felt her head being pulled tighter against her wife’s body. 

“Mmm feels good.” Lena said quietly as she scratched her nails along Kara’s scalp. When Kara found Lena’s chest with her warm mouth Lena arched into Kara harder pulling Kara’s hair in reflex.

A knock at the bathroom door broke the moment, and Kara growled her frustrations against Lena’s skin.

“Sorry for the interruption, but Oliver Queen has asked for an audience.”

Kara still had not moved from her place with her forehead resting against the smooth skin of her wife. “Have him meet me in my study I will be there shortly.”

The servant left the other side of the door, and Lena sighed in frustration. “Let’s get cleaned up before we go meet with Mr. Queen.”

Kara nodded and stood from her place on the bench and stripped the rest of the way. It didn’t take long to clean up, even with each woman helping the other with lingering touches, and roaming hands.

They both dressed quickly, and made their way back to Kara’s study.

Oliver sat on a bench outside the study, and when the to monarchs approached he stood and greeted them with a slight bow.

“Oliver thank you for coming, please come in.” Kara lead the way into the room, and sat on a love seat and was quickly joined by her wife. Oliver sat across from them, and waited. Kara had not used the spy network since taking the crown, and he was curious what she needed.

“I have need of a few things, and I need them to be discreet.” Kara spoke quickly getting to the point.

Oliver just nodded saying nothing.

“I need James Olsen found and held quietly until I can decide what I wish to do with him. It needs to be done quietly and quickly.”

Oliver nodded “it will be done.”

“I also need a small group of people to infiltrate the noble class of Daxam. I would like to find the easiest way to stop the flow of money and goods into Daxam. I want to disrupt supply lines, and if at all possible set up a way to keep them from raiding and adding to their slave numbers. I need you to come up with a plan, and then report back to me so we can start weakening them before we go to war with them.”

Oliver’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “I was not aware that we were heading in that direction.”

“It is not common knowledge yet, but it will be soon. “

Oliver sat saying nothing, but his face grew more serious. “I will send my people out, and I will come up with a plan of action.”

“Thank you.” Kara walked Oliver out of the room, and turned to see Lena sitting quietly.

“What are you going to do with James?”

“I don’t know yet. Why do you ask?” 

Lena bit her lip as she thought, and Kara crossed back to her sitting down, and took her hand. 

“I don’t know, mostly curiosity.”

Kara’s stomach began to growl. Lena laughed and got to her feet. “Let’s feed you, and get some sleep. I’m excited to get on the road tomorrow.”

Kara followed her wife from the room, letting Lena’s excitement wash over her. Tomorrow they left for Thorul, and hopefully tomorrow would be a better day.


	2. Travel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a little bit for this story, and now I hope it’s going to start moving more swiftly. To be honest I had to go back and reread the previous story so I could remember the details. So here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it. I will most likely alternate between this and my other story.

Getting out of the kingdom when you are The Queen was so much harder then when she had made this trip the first time. The city all wanted to watch the procession leave. When she had gone to Thorul the first time she had a small party with her, but this time she had a truly ridiculous amount of people. 

Kara had wanted to allow the people that had moved to Argo from Thorul first choice in coming on this trip. So following behind Kara was the majority of Alex’s hybrid soldiers, and behind them were scholars, and supplies that needed to be sent. Because of the amount of people coming this trip would be slow. The courtyard was bustling with activity. Alex was shouting orders, and Astra was checking with the regular soldiers for their readiness. Kara found herself leaning on the courtyard wall in the shade waiting for everyone to get ready. Chaos sat leaning into her leg wagging his short nub of a tail as he watched people move about. Kara pulled at the neck of her collar trying to readjust the heavy weight. It had been awhile since she had worn full armor, and was glad it was fall instead of the hight of summer.

Lena walked into the courtyard, and looked at all of the activity. She was excited to get on the road. She had missed her family, and Thorul. When she spied Kara and Chaos leaning on a wall away from the main activity she laughed. Ever since Kara had become Queen, she had to learn to delegate, and allow others to do their jobs. It was a big change, and Lena knew it drove her nuts. She was shocked to see Chaos sitting next to his master, instead of getting into trouble. 

Kara smiled when Lena leaned on the wall next to her, and slowly scratched their dog behind his big ears. Lena was dressed in causal riding clothes, and light leather armor, with her hair pulled back in a messy bun in the back of her head. Lena while a talented caster, and deadly fighter, never wore heavy armor, and Kara was jealous of her more comfortable clothes. 

“Are we almost ready to go?” Lena asked while leaning into Kara’s side. 

“At this point I think everyone is just excited to get moving. Astra is just worried she isn’t coming, and is being overly picky.” Kara said with a laugh.

“Well then let’s give her men a reprieve and get on the road.” 

“As you command My Love.” Kara snaps to attention and Lena rolled her eyes. Kara steps out of the shade, and walked over to her Aunt. “It’s time to get moving.” 

Astra nodded and let out a shrill whistle. All of the soldiers mounted, or fell into formation. The civilians moved to their wagons, and the leaders of each group walked towards Kara.

“Is everything in place?” Kara asked 

“The soldiers are all ready to go.” Alex said with a serious expression, even though Sam’s arm was wrapped through hers. 

“All of my group are ready.” Winn said with excitement. He was looking forward to spending more time in the library, and had been talking of little else for the past week. 

“Ok saddle up I’ll say my goodbyes and then we will get on the road.” Everyone moved immediately, and Kara turned to her Aunt. “Where is mom?” 

Astra only smiled and pointed. Alura was just walking out into the courtyard. 

“Time to go?” Alura said with a small smile at her daughter. 

“Yup, I’m more then ready to get on the road.” Kara said her voice showed her frustration at having to stand to the side while others prepared everything for her. Alura and Astra both laughed. 

“I know it’s hard to allow others to do jobs that you want to do, but you will get used to it. Why do you think I am always the last to leave the Castle?” Alura patted Kara’s cheek, and gave her a big hug. “Be safe on your trip. Have a little bit of fun.” Kara smiled into her mother’s shoulder, and then pulled away to hug her Aunt.

“Be safe little one.” Astra hugged Kara tight. “I will be.” 

When Kara finally mounted her horse, and looked over to her wife she felt excitement bubbling under her skin. “You ready to head home?” 

Lena smiled, “I am already home love, but I am ready to go see my family.” 

Kara couldn’t help the wide grin that crossed her face. She had wanted Lena to feel at home in Argo before she had even brought her here. She knew that Lena had been working hard to make the Kingdom a place for magic, and knew that Lena was happy, but it truly warmed her heart every time Lena referred to Argo or its people as hers. “Then let’s get going.”

____________________________________

Kara and Lena rode side by side in the front of the procession. The streets were filled with people, all wanting to get a glimpse of their Queen and her wife. Lena watched as Kara smiled and waved at her people, and loved the joy that was exuding from her every movement. Kara truly loves her people, and you could see it. 

Kara turned her head to look at Lena, and blushed when she found herself being studied. “What?”

Lena smiled warmly at her wife, “nothing, you are just really beautiful.” 

It wasn’t that Lena never gave her compliments, but when she did it always took Kara by surprise. She looked down at her hands for a moment trying to push her blush away, “thank you.” Kara and Lena’s attention went back to their people, and soon they found themselves moving towards the Lane estate. 

When they reached the property, Kara and Lena left the group to keep moving without them, and with a small group of soldiers road to pick up the youngest Lane. When they pulled up outside the house Lucy was already waiting in front. Her manservant standing by obviously upset.

Kara stepped down from her horse, and moved to Lucy. “Is there a problem?” 

Lucy grimaced, “he is reminding me of my father’s orders to stay home.”

Kara turned to the man, and her gaze grew cold, “it is by my order that Lucy is leaving. If there is trouble to be had it falls on my shoulders not hers. Do you have something to say to me?” 

The man servant shrank under Kara’s cold stare. “No your majesty.” He bowed deeply, and backed away from Lucy.

Lucy smiled at her friend grateful to have someone on her side. Kara smiled and helped Lucy mount her horse. “If riding becomes uncomfortable let me know and we can move you to a wagon, or take a break. I don’t want you to be miserable.”

Lucy smiled at her friends kindness, she had worried about slowing down the party, but it seems Kara was unconcerned about working around Lucy’s needs. “Thank you Kara.”

Kara only nodded and regained her horse, Lena greeted the youngest Lane, and then they picked up speed to catch back up with their group. 

_______________________________________

Night had fallen, and the camp was lively. The group was large, and packed together tightly to keep people safe. Kara had stopped in Xan, and met with the chancellor, and the head of military trainning officers. Kara had wanted to make sure the trainers were pushing harder, and see if recruitment numbers could be raised. The Chancellor was surprised by the request, but happy that the Queen had taken an interest in growing the military. 

Lena sat on a log talking with Alex, Maggie, and Sam, with Chaos happily sleeping at her feet. They had been surprised to be left behind when Kara went to the city with Lucy. When they heard horses approach camp all eyes went to the small group of that dismounted. Kara and Lucy made there way to sit at the fire with their friends. 

“How was Xan?” Alex spoke still a little irritated at being left behind. 

“About as boring as the last trip.” Kara replied, while leaning over to kiss Lena on the cheek. 

“I still don’t know why you didn’t let us come with you.” Alex said grumbling to herself.

“Because he has been less then kind about integrating magic users into the army, and I needed his support, more then I needed to referee between the two of you.” Kara’s answer surprised everyone at the fire except for Lucy. 

“I brought Lucy because she is well respected, and her father is a traditional General, and I needed to placate him, until it is time to integrate all of my armies, and then I will let you stomp his old fashion ideals into the dirt where they belong.” Kara took a bowl and served herself and Lucy some food while everyone else stared at her. 

It was not often the Kara’s political upbringing surprised her friends, and family, because Kara tended to be very open and honest about her choices, but when she had to play the political game she was more then capable.

“Well I guess that answers that question.” Maggie’s said with a laugh, as she nudged Alex who finally relaxed hearing why Kara had left her behind.

“It really was incredibly boring. Too much hand holding, for my taste.” Lucy said with a frown as she sipped her drink. Kara only nodded her agreement as she ate quietly. 

“How are you feeling Lucy?” Lena asked noticing how stiff Lucy was sitting. 

“To be honest I am really sore. I have been allowed very little activity the last few months, but I am so glad to be out of that house I was suffocating.” Lucy laughed and took a big bite of food. 

Soon everyone decided to retire for the evening, and Lena led Kara over to their tent. When she pulled the flap back to open the tent for Kara, Chaos shoved past the two women and quickly marked his place on the floor. Lena smiled at the silly dog, as he walked in circles, and eventually lay down. Kara seemed to be unaware of her dog’s goofy behavior.

“I still don’t know why it is necessary for this big of a tent.” Kara grumbled as they entered.

“Because you are the Queen Kara, and that comes with some perks, and also expectations. You are expected to be treated this way, and if you aren’t people would think your people didn’t respect you.” Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist. 

“Do you want help out of your armor?” Lena lightly gripped the metal around Kara’s torso and tugged gently.

“Rao Yes!! I had forgotten how uncomfortable it was to wear all day.” 

Lena walked around slowly undoing straps and clasps. Each layer that came off was heavy, and it took time to take everything off. When Kara was finally down to her underclothes both women were tired. 

“It might be time for you to get a squire or a manservant to help this process.” Lena joked from her place on the cot in the corner of the tent.

“That is the last thing I need. One more person doing something I am more then capable of.” Kara almost growled the thought, and Lena raised her eyebrows at the tone in Kara’s voice.

“I was just teasing you darling, you don’t need a servant to help you dress I will always help when you need it, but that isn’t really the only problem.... is it?” Lena watched Kara’s shoulders tense, and she fought the urge to go smooth out Kara’s mood.

Kara stood facing away from Lena while she used a wet cloth, and the wash basin to scrub the day off her skin. She knew that she had been short with Lena, and felt bad about being grumpy when she had been teased.

She let out a long sigh. “Sometimes being the Queen is exhausting. When I was just the Princess it was different. Yes I had people that would defer to me, and servants to see to the things I asked for, but now I can hardly move with people trying to do things for me, and I have never felt so out of control.” Kara’s hands gripped tight for a moment, and then she tossed the small rag near the wash basin and walked to sit next to Lena in their make shift bed. 

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s trim waist, and lay her head on Kara’s shoulder. “I just feel so useless while everyone around me is working, and I am standing twiddling my thumbs.” 

“Just because you are not getting your hands dirty as often does not mean you are not working just as hard Kara.” Lena whispered quietly, and kissed the shoulder under her head. Kara reached back with a free hand idly ran her fingers through Lena’s hair. 

“I know that is true, but I am barely 18 how am I to live the rest of my life not being able to do anything for myself?” Kara brought her hand back down to her lap, and her shoulders slumped forward as she leaned both arms on her knee’s and rested her head in her hands. Lena sat back for a moment. She knew Kara had to take the throne young, and that the role of Queen came with expectations, but how much did Kara have to bend to meet those expectations.

“Well ultimately Kara you are the Queen, make your own rules. Make your life what you wish it. Maybe you have just bent in one direction too far, and need to start moving the other way a little more.” Lena ran her hand up and down the smooth warm skin of her wife’s muscular back as she spoke. 

“ I just don’t know how to do that yet.” Kara said quietly. 

“I know you will figure it out Love. Just give it some time.” 

Kara nodded, and moved to lay back on their bed. Lena stood and stripped down to her under clothes, and soon lay next to her wife. 

“I love you Kara.”

Kara rolled over and pulled Lena’s body into her chest. When her head rested behind Lena’s shoulder, and Lena was firmly wrapped into the front of her body, Kara kissed Lena’s shoulder. “I love you too.”

_______________________________________

The farther they traveled to the north the cooler it got. The trees were all changing with the cooler weather, and the air smelled of the upcoming winter. Lena rode quietly next to Kara, with a wide smile on her face. The wind smelled so familiar it made her think of all the years spent sitting under trees soaking in the last few days before winter would set in. 

Kara smiled at her wife’s contented smile. “Missed the weather?” Kara asked quietly. 

“I have always loved the fall. Not so much the winter, because I’m always cold, but fall is just so beautiful.”

Alex pulled up beside the pair, “we need to break soon, the days are getting shorter, and I don’t want to be caught without setting up camp. Lena and Kara both looked up to the sun, and it was indeed getting late in the day. “Go ahead and pick a spot Alex, and we will stop.” Alex nodded and rode ahead a little ways to scout out a good spot.

When they stopped for the night Lena pulled Kara away from the group setting up camp, and they slowly walked through the trees. Lena eventually found what she was looking for and hurriedly pulled Kara behind her as she walked.

“Where are we going?” Kara asked as she followed behind her excited wife. Chaos ran through the trees smelling every leaf and pulling on dead sticks to carry in his mouth. 

“To the best part of fall” Lena said with a happy smile.

They stopped underneath a large apple tree, and Lena started to pluck the fruit from the trees, and threw an apple to Kara to eat as she moved around the tree. Kara happily took a large bite of the fruit, and watched her wife work. 

“Let’s head back to camp, I’m in the mood for a treat.” Lena held a dozen of apples in the folds of her skirts, and when they entered camp started to cut her bounty and throw it into a large pot. 

“Are you making what I think your making?” Sam’s voice happily asked as she sat next to Lena. 

“If I can find all the ingredients.” Lena happily replied. 

“I will help you ask around.” Sam said and both women went off in search of ingredients.

“What are those two up to?” Alex asked with a smile and a shake of her head. 

“They are making something with apples, but I’m not sure what.” Kara answered as she sat on a log near the fire. 

Alex walked over and sat next to Kara, “this trip is so much better then our first trip out.”   
Kara laughed, and bumped her shoulder into Alex’s side. “That’s an understatement if I have ever heard one.” 

Alex stretched our her legs and slowly rubbed her upper thighs to work out the stiffness from sitting in the saddle. “Where is that mutt of yours?” She looked around as if expecting the dog to bound out covered in mud to sit in her lap.

“Last I saw him he was sniffing every tree around camp. I’m sure he will show back up soon.” Kara said absently as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back to enjoy the weather.

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” Alex muttered from under her breath. Alex smiled as she saw Sam and Lena heading back to the fire, and held her arm out to pull Sam in close.

Lena happily walked back over to Kara and put the apples over the fire to start to cook.   
When everything had been added to the pot she scooted back into Kara’s side and enjoyed the heat of the fire, and the cool breeze coming through the trees. After a few minutes Kara blinked her eyes open and sniffed the air. “What is that amazing smell?” 

Lena laughed and turned to kiss Kara’s cheek. “It’s the apples. I think your going to love them.” 

Kara leaned forward and smelled the pot that was happily bubbling away on the fire, and her mouth started to water. “Will it be done soon?” 

Lena reached forward and pulled Kara back to where she had been sitting, and again leaned back to snuggle into her. 

“No, it will be awhile yet, but it will be worth the wait. Now sit still I was leaning against you.” Lena resituated a little bit, just to make a point, and Kara laughed while wrapping her arms around her wife.

“Well we can’t have you being uncomfortable now can we?” Kara teased lightly. 

“We absolutely can’t.” Lena said with all seriousness.

“It’s in the vows you know.... Love, cherish, be a good pillow..... it’s in the fine print.” 

Kara laughed and squeezed Lena harder into herself, “what else is in the fine print Love?” 

Lena turned her head and kissed the underside of Kara’s jaw. “I will let you know as it’s needed wife.” Lena enjoyed feeling Kara laugh behind her. Kara’s happy easy nature had been slowly taking a back seat for her serious more responsible side, and if Lena was being honest she missed Kara’s easy laughter.

Kara looked around for a few minutes, “has anyone seen Lucy or Maggie around?”

“I saw them earlier, but I think they were headed out to the stream to get clean before the water turns to cold to bathe from it.” 

As if summoned by speaking about them, Lucy and Maggie walked out of the forest, and made their way over to the small campfire that their friends sat around. Both of their hair was wet, and they looked cold. 

“Well the water is officially too cold to bathe in I think my whole body is one big ice block.” Maggie said with a shiver as she sat very close to the fire after helping Lucy sit as well.

“She’s not kidding....” Lucy shivered, and held her hands out to the fire rubbing them together quickly to warm them faster. 

“Maybe I will grab a few buckets of water and start heating them for a bath later?” Kara said. Lena groaned, but sat up allowing Kara to stand up. She wanted to be clean as well.

“Why don’t you ask someone to do that for you?” Alex asked absently, as she pulled Sam tighter to her. 

Kara grit her teeth, but maintained her temper. “Because I am capable of handling things on my own, without someone else doing it for me.” Kara quietly walked away.

Alex say surprised by Kara’s tone, and looked over at Lena. “What just happened?” 

Lena sighed as she watched Kara walk away, and turned to Alex. “She is struggling with being the Queen, and allowing others to do things for her. She is missing her self reliance a little.”

Alex was surprised, but understood. “She always did prefer to do things on her own, she will figure it out.” 

“I’m surprised it has taken her this long to get frustrated with it.” Maggie spoke quietly. “She always seemed to me to want be involved with everything around her, and now she is being benched.” 

“She is not being benched..” Alex argued.

“Yes she is. When we met she was literally on a deadly mission to save her kingdom, and now, if she even try’s to come train with the soldiers, she is pushed off to the side so she doesn’t get hurt. The only people she is allowed to train with are you and Astra.” 

Alex sat stunned at Maggie’s observation. “But she is the Queen, it’s important she isn’t hurt.” Alex heard Lena sigh.

“I didn’t realize it had gotten so far. No wonder she is getting so frustrated.” Lena rubbed her face with both hands. Maggie just shrugged her shoulders.

“What?!?” Alex asked starting to get frustrated with the conversation. Sam just pulled Alex’s hand into hers, and squeezed it tightly. 

“The crown didn’t change who she is baby. Kara is the Queen, but she is still the girl who had that snow fight with us and tackled you into the mud. When was the last time you two played around like you used to?”

Alex sat in stunned silence. Well crap. She thought. She had done it again. After Zor-El died and Kara was so injured Alex had been so worried for her friend that she had stopped treating her the way that they had always acted around each other, and now she was doing it again, and she was willing to bet most everyone else in Kara’s life was doing the same. 

Everyone watched as Alex came to the realization everyone else had come to. “Well that just won’t do.” Alex said and got up to find Kara. Sam nearly fell over at Alex’s hasty exit, and Lena laughed as she watched Sam right herself. “I didn’t mean for her to go right this second.” Sam said with a huff.   
_______________________________________

Kara was putting the last bucket of water into a pot next to the cooks fire. She was still struggling with Alex’s suggestion to let someone else help her. She knew she was the Queen, and every time she got angry for someone helping her she felt guilty. She wanted to be independent, to do things for herself, but how do you get angry for someone taking care of you. It seemed like Kara was being ungrateful when she felt anger for someone doing something kind for her. 

“Kara!” Alex walked up to her friend with a mischievous look on her face.

Kara frowned in confusion, “what?”

“I think it’s time for a little bit of an initiation, for our newest troops... do you wanna help?” Alex smiled and hoped to goad Kara into a little bit of trouble.

Kara’s smile widened, “alright..... what do you have in mind?”

______________________________________

Kara and Alex sat behind a crop of trees, quietly looking at the newest members of Alex’s troops. They were hardly more then children, and Alex had been struggling to make them listen. Young and hardheaded was a hard combination to break. These young troops were set up away from the main group, because they wanted to prove they could take care of themselves.

“So what’s the plan here Alex?” Kara asked quietly. 

“Well I have tried to tell them multiple times that they needed to set up with the rest of us, but they wanted to prove they could handle it on their own.” Alex smiled happily as she was about to prove a point. She handed Kara a few home made stink bombs and then moved to the other side of the clearing of trees. Kara just shook her head and waited for Alex to get into position. Alex threw two smoke bombs into the center of the camp. 

The colorful smoke that would stain the young soldiers skin permeated the air, and they all started to scramble, trying to find where to go to get out of the smoke. Kara lobbed her two stink bombs into the fray, and watched as the young men started to cough and gag at the smell. 

Alex made her way back to Kara, and both women stood and watched as the pandemonium continued. Eventually all of the young men made it outside of there camp. They were all tinged a pretty pink color, and would smell for the next few days. When they finally spotted their commanding officer, and the young Queen, they were called to stand in formation. 

Alex struggled to keep a straight face, “I see that none of you placed a century to make sure your camp was secure. If we had been the enemy you would all be dead. As it is now, you can all be grateful that you are only pink, and will smell for the next few days. If you insist on being separate from the rest of us then you need to be prepared to defend yourselves. Let this be a lesson in complacency.” Alex glared at each young man, and then turned around and walked away. 

Once out of earshot Kara and Alex dissolved .into a fit of giggles. They leaned on the other, and soon hugged there own sides from the pain of laughing so hard.

“They will be pink for days....” Kara laughed wiping a tear from her eye. 

“Hell I’d be more worried about the smell then the color, they will have to walk in the back of the line for a week so we won’t be down wind.” Alex leaned on a tree as a new fit of laughter overcame her.

When they came to the stream that flowed by the outskirts of there camp Alex sat on a big rock. She pulled the water skin that she had worn around her shoulders out and took a long pull of the liquid, and swallowed with a wince. She handed the skin over to Kara who took a big swig of the skin, and her eyes widened in surprise. “Where did you get this?” Kara took another long pull of the drink, and swallowed the bitter drink. 

“I stole it from Winn. You know he always travels with enough homemade liquor to fell a large cow.” Alex said while pulling the skin back and taking a large drink.

They sat drinking from the skin in silence. Kara felt the weight that had over taken her the last few weeks slowly fall away. Alex turned and studied her friend.

“Kara, I’m sorry.” Alex looked down at her hands.

Kara looked at Alex in confusion. “What are you sorry for?” 

Alex pulled the skin back and took a long drink. “I have been treating you different since you became Queen, and I forgot that you are the same pain in the ass you always were. I’ll do better.” 

Kara laughed and took the skin back, and drake deeply. “It’s ok Alex, to be honest I thought I was supposed to be acting differently as well. I think I just need to figure out how to adjust, and not loose myself to the position I’m in.”

Alex threw her arm around Kara’s shoulders,  
“Well now that I have been reminded that you are the same you as you always were, I will be sure to give you a harder time.” Alex spoke with a large smile.

“Wow thanks Alex.” Kara’s sarcasm was masked with a wide happy smile. The sun was almost gone, and so they both stood to head back to camp. When they gained their feet the world started to sway. 

“Maybe we should have been more sparing with the liquor.” Alex commented when she stumbled a little. 

“Maybe no one will notice.” Kara slurred as they moved together through the trees. A rustle of branches caused them both to turn suddenly. Chaos bounced out of the trees soaking wet, and jumped on the two drunk women. Alex who barely managed to turn without falling soon was pulled down by an off balance Kara, who was tackled by a large wet dog. The three lay in the leaves and the dirt for a long few moments, Chaos’s nub wagging back and forth wildly in his happiness. 

“The world should not spin so quickly” Alex grumbled under her breath. 

“I agree!! I will command it so!!” Kara held up a hand as if she was commanding the world to stop its movement. Both women laughed and then struggled to their feet. To help with support Kara wrapped her arm around Alex. “Let’s head back to camp.”

______________________________________

Lena was watching the tree line with worry. It was well into dinner time, and Alex and Kara had not yet returned. News of the Queen and the Generals prank had already spread through the camp, and Lena had expected the two trouble makers to have returned by now. 

“I’m sure they are fine.” Maggie said from her place across the fire from Lena.

“Oh I know they are, I just can’t help but worry.” Lena said with a small smile. 

She looked to the trees again, and this time two staggering women and one dog came out of the trees. Chaos was happily jumping around the two women. 

When they got closer Sam frowned. “Are they drunk?” 

“Yes I do believe they are.” Lena said with a small smile. 

When Kara reached the edge of the circle around the fire she split off from Alex and made her way to sit with Lena. Lena opened her arms and helped Kara settle against her chest where Lena had leaned against Kara earlier in the day. “Did you have fun tormenting the younger troops?” 

Kara laughed and snuggled a little deeper into Lena’s arms. “It really was funny, they will be pink for days.” Kara shook with laughter, and let her head fall back into Lena’s shoulder. 

Alex leaned heavily into Sam and laughed as Kara retold the women around the fire about their prank. Maggie stood and handed both women a plate, and smiled fondly at the two drunk women.

“Eat up you two... let the liquor be absorbed into your food or you will both feel like you were run over by your own horse in the morning.” 

Kara happily ate while leaning on Lena. Lena watched her wife smile and laugh, and loved to see her easy nature return, after so long. 

After dinner Lena leaned over and stirred her pot. “Are you ready for dessert?” 

Kara answered for the group, “is that really even a question?” 

Lena laughed and served the roasted apples. The butter and sugar had almost caramelized in the bottom of the pan, and after the first bites disappeared with moans of joy filled the air.

“Oh Rao this is amazing!” Kara said as she shoved more of the molten hot apples into her mouth. Everyone agreed and they ate happily. Lena even allowed Kara to steal a few bites of hers when Kara’s bowl emptied too quickly, and an unhappy pout graced her pretty face. 

______________________________________

Kara was sleepy, and her place nestled into Lena near the fire was quickly putting her to sleep. Lena leaned over and whispered “are you ready to go to bed love?” Kara nodded, and Lena helped to pull her to her feet. 

When they made it back to their tent, Kara was surprised to find the hot water she had been heating for herself already waiting in a small tub. 

“Some times being Queen has its perks too.” Lena said quietly, and Kara nodded. She had forgotten she had wanted to get clean, and having the water brought to her wasn’t unwelcome. 

Lena helped Kara undress and get clean. Lena loved the quiet moments they spent together doing small intimate things that no others were privy to. She loved washing Kara’s long hair. She loved helping her now clumsy, mostly drunk, and tired wife get clean, and dressed for bed. Kara was wholly unguarded and allowed Lena to see the real her that few others were allowed to witness, and those moments were her favorite. 

Once Kara was tucked into bed. Lena quickly washed happy with the hot water, and then crawled into bed. She pulled Kara’s sleeping form until she was resting on her chest. Lena leaned down and kissed the top of Kara’s damp head. 

“Sweet dreams my love.” 

With a wave of her hand the candles flickered out, and Lena let the darkness pull her under into sleep.


	3. You have arrived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the wait. To be honest I have struggled to get started on this. I just kept hitting road blocks. I think the chapter eventually came together, but it took some work, when it’s normally pretty simple. Hopefully the next chapter will flow a bit better. Happy reading.

The sun was too bright, Kara decided with a grumpy huff, as she squirmed in the saddle. She had known that it was unwise to drink so much the night before, but she was enjoying her time with Alex, and in the end that’s all that mattered.

Lena watched as Kara grimaced at the sun light, and wished she had asked Jess to make something for her. “How bad is it darling.” 

Kara turned her head and grimaced a little. “I’ll be fine, it was my own fault.” Kara managed to work up a smile and settled her pace to match Lena’s. 

“Are there any cities you want to stop on our way north?” 

Lena smiled and thought a few minutes. “Not particularly, but it would be nice to look around if we have time.” Kara nodded and let a comfortable silence settle between them. 

It wasn’t until mid day that her hangover started to subside, and when they pulled over to rest the horses she was happy that her headache was almost gone. She found the shade of a tree and leaned against the solid trunk. She could see the large group she was traveling with and smiled at how high everyone’s spirits seemed. 

Kara watched as Lena stood surrounded by her friends, they were speaking animatedly about something, and Kara was filled with warmth at Lena being so happy. 

This trip was so different then the last. They were making good time, and instead of worrying about marrying a woman she would ultimately make unhappy, she was watching her wife happily traveling to see their family. 

“They seem happy don’t they?” Alex came and leaned next to Kara and watched their women smile and talk. 

“They really do, I’m glad they are getting a chance to go visit.” Kara smiled absently as she watched Lena laugh at something Jess said. 

As if Lena could feel Kara’s eyes on her she looked up and winked at her wife, and Kara waved back with a happy smile.

“You two are gross, are you ever going to be that old married couple that can’t stand each other?” Alex sighed, but Kara knew she was only teasing.

“We have only been married a little over a year Alex did you really expect us to settle in so quickly?” 

Alex just shrugged and bumped into Kara’s shoulder, “let’s get going.”

Kara pushes herself off the tree and started to head back to the horses. “Do you know what’s going on between Maggie and Lucy, they seem to have gotten close awful fast.”

Alex turned her head and saw Lucy and Maggie leaning close together obviously deeply in conversation. “I’m not sure, but I’d be surprised if it moved in the direction your thinking. Maggie seems to like being free to explore her options.”

Kara only hummed at Alex’s assessment, “if you say so Alex.” 

Alex’s brow furrowed a moment and she looked back to her two friends, well maybe... she shrugged it wouldn’t be a bad thing for those two to settle down. 

Kara walked up to her wife and was greeted with a smile. “You ready to get going?” Lena smiled and nodded.

Kara let out a shrill whistle, and everyone started to readjust into their places. Kara watched as Maggie helped Lucy onto her horse and smiled.... just friends her ass. 

_______________________________________

When they hit the first town inside the boarder of Thorul Lena smiled widely at the familiar city. The streets had been cleared of snow, and all of the rooftops were dusted with white. As many changes as Argo was making in order to let magic gain a foot hold, it still didn’t compare to the cities she was use to. It was almost as if you could taste the magic in the air. 

When the people in the city saw the large caravan moving through they were welcomed by the villages with large smiles. Lena got down from her horse and greeted her people who all seemed to recognize their princess. 

Kara got down from her horse and motioned for the caravan to move through the city, but to stop and wait for them. Lena pulled Kara by the hand and moved through the people greeting everyone who addressed her.

“I wanted to look at one of my favorite stores while I was here. Do you mind?” 

Kara smiled indulgently at her wife, “of course not. We can look anywhere you want.”

Lena happily pulled Kara behind her as they moved through the stalls. Each stall owner was happy to speak with Lena about trade, and what goods they would make good use of. It didn’t take long for Kara to realize that Lena was networking to try to increase trade between their kingdoms.

When the finally reached the book shop Lena had the widest smile on her face. Kara looked at her with amazement. Her normally white cheeks were tinted red with the cold and her vibrant green eyes twinkled with happiness and excitement. When Lena looked back at Kara she furrowed her brows in confusion at Kara’s adoring smile. “What’s that look for?”

“You just look so beautiful when your happy and excited.” Kara said with awe in her tone. Lena blushed at the complement, and pulled Kara in for a light kiss. Kara immediately deepened the kiss loving the cold of Lena’s lips against hers. Although Lena was surprised by the intensity of the moment she gave Kara her full attention, and wrapped snuggly around Kara’s warm body. 

Kissing Kara was nothing new, but it always sent a thrill through Lena’s body. A light clearing of a throat brought the couple away from each other, and both women blushed when they realized they had blocked the door to the small shop. With a sheepish apology they stepped out of the way of a leaving patron, and blushed deeper as they were teased by the elderly woman’s “young love!” .

Lena pulled Kara into the store still red faced from their kiss. The store was small, but had books stacked to the rafters.

“Wow I wasn’t expecting so many books.” Kara looked around in amazement.

“It’s a specialty store. The library in Thorul is bigger but sometimes it’s subjects are too broad. This is the place where you can get an in-depth book when you want to know everything instead of a large scope.” Lena whispered even though the room was empty.

“I’ll be with you in a minute.” A muffled voice came from above them.

Lena smiled and waited for the store owner, which was climbing down a tall ladder from an upper floor. 

“I’m sorry to keep you....” A small man barely coming waist high finally made it to the floor, but his eyes widened in realization of who was standing before him. “Your majesty welcome back!!!”

Lena smiled down at the little man, “Thank you! I always try to stop in when I come into town. “

Lena spoke to small book shop owner while Kara started to read titles around the room. Each book looked to be a interesting topic, but most every book had magic as the base primis. “Are all of your books magical?” 

The shop keeper blinked in surprise to see someone else in his store, and Lena hurried to introduce them. 

“I’m sorry Kara, Sal this is my wife, and the Queen of Krypton. “

Sal immediately bowed his head and smiled brightly at the young Queen. “Yes, mostly magic books here, but every once in a while I get something interesting in.” The little man started to rummage in his books, and with a proud “ah ha!” Pulled out a small leather bound book and handed it to the young Queen.

Kara took the book, and read the cover. “The art of choosing a name, and its meaning.” Kara laughed, and smiled at the little shop keeper. “How on earth did you know I was looking for a book like this?”

Sal beamed in pride, but also had a mischievous glint to his eyes, “its part of the magic of this shop.” 

Kara just laughed and looked over to Lena who was handed a few books herself.

“If you ever want to move south, please let us know we would love to have you.” Kara smiled and paid for their books. Sal blushed but smiled in return, “Thank you Your Majesty.”

_______________________________________

Lena took a deep breath as they rode over the last big hill. When they finally reached the top Thorul stood in the distance. It’s white stone walls almost shined in the snow that surrounded them. She had missed the sight of her former kingdom, and felt warmth grow at the idea of walking the familiar streets. 

“It’s even more beautiful in the snow.” Kara’s voice broke Lena out of her reverie.

“It truly is. I am so glad to be here, and see our family.” Lena looked over and beamed with happiness.

The ride into the city was met with Thorul citizens greeting their allies with happy smiles, and greeting their people with exited waves.

Kara let Alex take over organizing their people and followed Lena into the courtyard where her family was waiting. Lena jumped off her horse and ran up to the four waiting family members and was engulfed in a huge embrace. 

Lillian had tears of happiness in her eyes as she greeted her daughter. “I am so glad your home I’ve missed you so.” Lena hugged her mother tighter, and fought off tears of happiness feeling the arms she had missed so much wrapped around her. 

Lionel waited near Lillian, and the second that she was released pulled Lena close to him. “I’ve missed you every day. I’m so glad your here.” Lena buried her face in her father’s chest, and let his scent and his strong arms wash over her, and smooth away all of the sadness she had felt missing him. 

“Lee I’m glad your home!” Lex pulled Lena into his arms and happily bounced around playfully causing the moment to lighten up and Lena to laugh. “I’m glad to see you too Lex. I hear Lois is finally going to make an honest man of you.” Lena laughed at Lex’s blush

When Lena finally pulled away she saw Lois hanging off to the side watching the scene with Kara’s arm wrapped around her shoulders loosely.

“Well come give me a hug. I hear we are to be sisters.” Lena walked up to the oldest Lane and pulled her new sister into her arms. Lois laughed and hugged Lena back. 

Kara moves to greet her in-laws. When Lillian hugged Kara it felt just like her mothers. “I’ve missed you.” Kara whispered quietly. Lillian had been the one to take over when her mother had disappeared when her father died, and Kara would never forget the kindness and the love that she had been given. “I missed you to sweetheart.” Lillian said as she patted Kara’s cheek kindly.

Lex hugged Kara tightly. “I’m so glad you could come.” Kara slung her arm around his shoulder for a moment. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Lionel was last, but his hug was the biggest, although he was the Luthor Kara knew least, he was still a kind man, who Kara cared for greatly.

“Let’s get inside and catch up.” Lillian said with a happy smile.

Lena was sandwiched between her mother and father, and held onto Lex’s arm around the back of Lillian as they walked into the castle soon followed by Kara and Lois.

“Kara have you seen my sister?” Lois asked quietly, not wanting to break up the happy reunion.

“Yes, I brought her with me.” Kara said smile dimming a little. Lois looked on concerned.

“Lena!” Kara called out to her wife.

Lena turned and looked back. 

“I’m going to take Lois to Lucy. I’ll be right behind you.” Lena’s brow furrowed a moment but then nodded. She knew this conversation would not be easy.

Once the Luthors has moved on Lois grabbed tightly to Kara’s arm. “What is going on.” 

Kara sighed and pulled Lois to sit on near by bench. “I went out to your family estate the day I received your letter, and I found your sister. Your father had ordered the staff to keep her there with no outside contact.” Kara’s voice was serious and her face was set in a angry frown.

“Why? I don’t understand.” Lois looked concerned.

Kara sighed and rubbed her hands on her face. Lucy had asked for Kara to break the news to her sister, so if Lois has not wanted people to know of her circumstance that Lucy could stay away.

“Lucy was drugged, and raped by James, and when she found out she was with child your father hid her so that it would not hurt your families reputation.”

Lois’s eyes widened first in shock then in anger. “That bastard! I will kill him.” Lois grit her teeth and closed her eyes trying to fight the anger and the grief that she felt for her sister. 

“Where is she. Why didn’t she come see me when you got here?”

“She wanted to give you the opportunity to not see her if you didn’t want your new people to know about her.” Kara said sadness lacing her voice.

“That’s ridiculous. I would never do that.” Lois said incredulously.

“I know that, but she has had a rough few months.” Kara quietly tried to sooth her friend and future sister in law. 

Lois squares her shoulders, and stood. “Let’s go see Lucy.”

______________________________________

Lucy sat nervously in her room in the family section of the castle. She hoped that Lois would not turn her away, but she would not blame her if she didn’t want the scandal attached to her that a unmarried pregnant sister could bring. 

Lucy jumped when her door was opened with out warning, and her eyes immediately met her sister’s. Lois’s quick strides brought her to Lucy quickly, and Lucy was pulled into a tight embrace. 

“I will never turn you away. I’m so sorry you have been alone and afraid, but you have me, and that will never change.” Lois spoke quickly and quietly into her sisters ear. She didn’t want Lucy to worry a moment longer about Lois’s feelings for her.

Lois felt Lucy’s body tense when she pulled her in, but quickly relax at her words, and Lois smiled sadly that her sister had worried about her reaction.

Kara saw that Lois had this in hand and smiled at Lucy who was trying to hold back tears, and quietly left the room. 

When Lois finally pulled away both sisters eyes were full of tears. “Can you tell me what happened?”

Lucy pulled Lois down to her couch, and told her sister everything. 

_____________________________________

Lena sat in the family parlor happily explaining all of the changes being made in Argo. “We should be finished with the training room’s roof in the next few weeks.”

“That’s amazing Lena. I never expected things to change so quickly.” Lex playful bumped his sister’s shoulder.

A light knock at the door announced Kara’s presence. 

“Kara come sit. Lena was just telling us about all the changes in Argo.” Lillian pat the seat next to her and Kara crossed the room and sat next to her mother in Law. 

“Well she has been doing some amazing work. I have never seen a building quite as beautiful, and she has run the project so well that I have hardly needed to do a thing. She is truly a marvel.” Kara smiled over at her now blushing wife. 

Lillian watched the interaction between her daughter and daughter in law, and smiled to herself. She was happy with the match when she had left Argo, but the marriage was still very new, but it seemed like they still complimented each other well. 

“How is being Queen treating you Kara? Is it everything you expected.” Lillian asked with a small smile on her face.

Kara’s face was a mix of emotions. She enjoyed being Queen, most of the time. She love working to make her people happy. She loved the work they had been doing in order to restructure the city. The biggest draw back was how stifling the position was. 

“For the most part I enjoy being Queen.” Kara said diplomatically.

Lionel laughed loudly, and Kara turned to smile at her father in law even though she was confused by the response. 

When Lionel finally stopped laughing he addressed the blond woman in front of him.

“It’s driving you crazy, and all you want to do is go back to the day before you took the crown and hide.” Lionel laughed again when he saw the surprised looks all studying him.

“How...” Kara let the question die in her throat.

“I was a young man when I took the throne as well. Everything I wanted to do, travel, explore, make mistakes, have a little fun, all stopped so suddenly I thought I would lose my mind.” All of the Luthors looked at Lionel in surprise. They had never known Lionel to be anything but happy to be King.

Kara took a deep breath and released the tension she had held. What she was feeling was normal, and not that she was being disloyal to her position.

“What did you do?” Kara asked quietly.

Lionel smiled kindly at the young Queen in front of him. He saw so much of himself in her at that moment. “I struggled, and then started with little acts of rebellion until my mother came up to me and smacked me on the back of the head. She told me that I didn’t have to give up who I was to be King. I just had to find a balance between what I had to do and what I wanted to do. No one is going to tell you No, just use good judgment. Should you go out and sow wild oats and drink and carry on, No... but can you still have fun with your friends, and do the things you use to enjoy? Yes.” 

Lionel watched as his words took weight off the young woman’s shoulders, and he was glad he could help her.

“The crown doesn’t change the person Kara, unless you let it. It seems to me you had your head on straight last I saw you. Why change the person you are.” 

Lena watched her father’s words soak into Kara. She was grateful that her father had spoken to her. As much as Lena had tried to help, it seemed Kara’s weight was one she was bound to carry alone. Lionel might have just given Kara a great gift. The gift of becoming who she was, instead of who she was trying to be.

Kara smiled brightly at Lionel, “Thank you. Rao I feel like I have been drowning.” 

Lionel leaned forward and gripped Kara’s hand. “If you need me I will be more then happy to offer advise or a sounding board anytime. Don’t hesitate to talk to me.” Kara gripped Lionel’s hand, and fought back the emotional tears she felt stinging her eyes. It felt for that moment like she had a father figure back, and she had missed it.

Lena realizing Kara needed a reprieve from the moment addressed Lex. “So Lex tell me about this wedding.”

The focus of the room settled on the crown prince, and Kara smiled at her wife who glanced at her from across the room. Lena always knew when Kara needed her intervention. She truly was lucky to have a wife like Lena. 

_______________________________________

Sam and Alex walked up the street to a small estate. When Sam had left Thourl, and went to Argo she had not bothered to talk to her mother about her choice. She knew in her heart that her future was in Argo, with Lena, and with Alex. Not one day had passed in the year and a half since she had left that Sam had regretted her choice, and now that she was back she knew she had to visit her mother.

“Alex you really don’t have to come with me. My mother can be an unkind woman, and she never agreed with my choices of partner.” 

Alex had heard all of Sam’s reasons for not meeting with her mother, but in the end Alex knew it was time to meet Sam’s family. 

“I know you are nervous about seeing your mom again, and even more nervous about what she will say about us. But I want you to know Sam, nothing that she says or does today will change anything.” Alex took Sam’s hand and held it tightly in hers. 

“You have a life in Argo. One you have worked hard for. One to be proud of. Nothing she can say will change that, and nothing she can say will change the way I feel for you.” 

Alex could almost see the relief wash across Sam’s face. Sam had been worried that Alex would meet her mother and go running in the opposite direction.

Sam suddenly stops walking, and looks ahead. As if her body had worked without her brains knowledge, she stood outside her mothers door. 

“Well let’s hope you still feel that way when we leave.” Sam said while she brought her hand up to knock on the door. 

Alex gripped the hand she held tighter. “I will don’t worry.” 

The door in front of the couple opened, and they entered the house hand in hand.

______________________________________

The familiar pop of spells being cast assaulted Kara’s ears as she made her way through the training hall. Sam had come back from her meeting with her mother and Lena and Kara could feel the tension radiating off of their friend. 

Lena had taken Sam, and had given Kara the go ahead to find Alex. Kara had changed into her trainning gear and picked up Maggie who is always ready for a good fight, and went in search of Alex. When they were almost to the trainning yard Kara caught a servant and spoke quietly to them a few moments, she had a plan.

Alex stood in the middle of the trainning yard held in a lunge with her sword outstretched obviously working conditioning and concentration. Kara and Maggie jumped into the pit and walked up to their friend. 

“So I hear that Sam’s mom is a real piece of work.” Kara spoke quietly, only meaning to break Alex out of her thoughts. 

Alex’s body stiffened, but then relaxed as she put down her sword and nodded in agreement.

“She is one of the most bitter unlikeable people I have ever met. She treats Sam terribly, and I had the urge to punch her in the throat.” Alex’s words were full of anger.

Maggie tried to jolly her friend out of her funk, “Well you didn’t actually punch the woman did you? Most women would frown on punching their mothers. Even if they are evil Bitches.” Maggie’s teasing caused Alex to snort out a laugh.

“To be honest I think Sam might have laughed if I had punched her, but no I didn’t.

Kara and Maggie laughed, “so do we need to fight this out? Tire you out a bit to work off some frustration, or do you want to talk it out before we meet our girls out at the bar?”

“The bar?” Both Alex and Maggie asked in unison.

“Yes, the Bar. I’m ready for a bit of fun, and I think we could all use a night out. Alex and Maggie grinned widely. “Let’s fight this out, so we can have some fun.

Alex drew her long sword from over her shoulder, and watched as Maggie pulled out her knives, and Kara pulled out her short swords. 

Maggie danced forward and immediately put Alex on her back foot. Maggie was quick, and never let up. Alex had once described her as a bull dog for her tenacity.  
Alex went to work fending off a barrage of quick attacks, only to be almost taken out by Kara’s flanking attack. 

Maggie and Kara pushed Alex to the limit. They never let up, and constantly pushed her until the only recourse Alex had was to fully focus on the fight, and let her body react. It took almost an hour of constant attacking for Alex to finally YEILD to her friends on-slot. 

“I yeild!” Alex cried out breathlessly. All three women stood dripping with sweat, with chests heaving. 

When they heard clapping from the stands they turned to find Lena and Sam with wide smiles on their faces. Kara smiled at the memory of how Alex and Sam had met. It was so similar to this moment it was almost poetic. They made their way to the side rail, and Kara could see the moment was not missed by the couple. 

“You fight well. Glad to see you are using your longsword it suits you.” Sam teased Alex and Alex smiled warmly at her. 

“So I hear we are going out for the evening?” Lena said pulling everyone’s attention to her. 

“Yup! We are all going out. I asked Lex, Lois and Lucy to join. It should be a great time.” 

Lena smiled down at her wife, “I’m looking forward to it.” 

The group split off shortly after all going to get clean and dressed for the evening. 

Maggie stopped and knocked at a door next to her room, and was quickly admitted into Lucy’s sitting room.

Lucy smiled as Maggie came to sit across from her. “Been training?”

Maggie smiled at her friend her dimples in full appearance. “Alex went to meet Sam’s mother. What better way to deal with crappy families then to try to hit your friends with sharp pointy objects. 

Lucy laughed “I can see what you mean.”

Maggie watched her friend for a moment, “You don’t look like you are getting ready for a night out.” 

Lucy sighed, and a small frown worked its way on to her face. “I don’t think I’m going to go.”

“Any particular reason why?” Maggie asked in confusion.

Lucy studied her friend a moment trying to decide how honest to be, “I’m not sure a bar is the place for me at the moment. The last time I went didn’t end well....” Lucy looked down at her stomach, and then back at Maggie, “ and how much fun would you all really have dragging around an pregnant woman?” 

Maggie’s face melted from curiosity to frustration, and she stood and moved to sit next to her friend on the love seat. “You did nothing wrong in the bar the last time. We all want you to come because you are our friend. None of us care if you are pregnant, we just want your company.”

Lucy looked as if she was about to cry, but swiftly banished the tears from shear will. “I don’t want to drag you all down.” 

Maggie smiled at Lucy and took her hand. “You won’t, but if you decide you are ready to leave I will take you home.”

Lucy wanted to argue, wanted Maggie to have fun and not worry about her, but having someone watch out for her was nice. “Ok, I will go, but on one condition.” Lucy put a serious look on her face, which Maggie matched and nodded waiting to hear the condition. “You bathe, no offense my friend, but you stink.” Lucy’s smile broke through her serious expression, and Maggie realized she was being teased. 

“You wound me...” Maggie grabbed her heart dramatically. “Fine I will go get clean, so I do not offend your sensitive nose.” Maggie stood up to leave and Lucy followed her to the door. 

Maggie got a mischievous look in her eyes and quickly pulled Lucy into a sweaty hug. Lucy squealed and tried to pull away but was held steady by Maggie.

“Now we must both bathe.” Maggie laughed as Lucy swatted her arm. 

Lucy closed the door behind her with a smile on her face, and moved to go get cleaned up.  
______________________________________

Kara and Lena were pressed tightly together in their tub. Lena was pressed into Kara’s chest and her head was leaning back against her shoulder. 

“I really like not having to walk all the way to the family bathing chamber.” Kara said quietly. 

Lena chuckled, she had missed having a bath attached to her room as well, but their was something to be said for all the room that they had in their bathing chambers at home.

“We need to get out, or we will be late.” 

Kara sighed and tightened her grip around Lena, “just a little longer. I’m not ready to let you go get.” 

Lena turned her head and kissed Kara’s jaw. “You don’t ever have to let go Kara. I’m yours, we just have somewhere we need to be.” 

Kara sighed in defeat, and kissed Lena’s shoulder. “If we must.” 

Lena stood letting the excess water run off her body, and turned to look down at her wife only to find hungry eyes tracing her slightly pink skin. Lena felt a blush rise to her cheeks, and hoped the heat of the water had tinted her skin enough to hide it. 

“We don’t have time for that.” Lena commented as she stepped out of the tub and pulled a towel over to dry herself off. Kara stood and wrapped her still wet body around Lena’s back, and kissed her neck. “Are you sure we don’t have time?”

Lena moved her head off to the side without thought, and let Kara kiss and lick her way up the her ear. Lena shivered when teeth nipped at her ear lobe. 

“Yes... I’m sure.” Lena said with regret in her voice. Kara lay her head down on Lena’s damp shoulder. “I am so regretting making these plans.” Kara felt the frustration pulse under her skin. 

Lena moved away from her wife and into their bedroom. “Later baby, I promise. It really has been far to long.” Lena’s voice had lowered, and promised Kara they would not wait much longer to sate their hunger.

Kara finished drying off and threw her towel over the side of the tub. “I’m going to hold you to that Love.”

____________________________________

Music permeated the air, as their group crowded around a large table in the corner. Their dinner had long been eaten, and now empty drink containers littered their table. Kara leaned against the wall with Lena pulled tight into her. Lena could feel Kara’s body shake as she laughed at something Maggie had said.

Sam and Alex were sitting across from her. Alex had one arm slug casually over Sam’s shoulder and Sam leaned into Alex’s body. She was glad that the trip to see Sam’s mother had not put strain on her friends. Sam’s mother was always a chore. She was glad Sam finally let someone other then her help.

Lex and Lois sat by Lucy and Maggie. It was nice to see Lex so happy. Lois had been a really happy surprise. Lena had never really seen Lex interested in anyone before, but now she would have a sister to help give him a hard time. 

Lena turned “do you want to dance?” 

Kara turned and stole a quick kiss from her wife. “Always.” The couple stood and moved to the crowded dance floor. Followed by all of their friends except Maggie and Lucy. “Why don’t you go dance?” Lucy asked.

“Because I’m waiting for you.” Maggie shrugged.

“You don’t have to do that.” Lucy said quietly. 

“I want to.” Maggie answered.

“I’m not sure I can dance.” Lucy felt self conscious.

Maggie stood and held out her hand, “Your pregnant not dead. Come dance with me.” 

Lucy couldn’t help but laugh, and took Maggie’s hand, and was pulled onto the floor. 

Lucy laughed as they started to sway together. She had not had fun like this in months. Their was something about the woman in her arms that made all her fears take a back seat. Lucy pulled the feisty brunette woman closer, and let the music drown out her thoughts.

_____________________________________

Lena was pressed into Kara’s body as they moved with the heavy beat of the music. Kara pulled Lena tightly to her by pressing her hand into the small of Lena’s back and the other gripped tightly on her hips. 

Lena could feel each sway of Kara’s hips, and the rippling of her muscles under her clothes. Lena pressed her face against Kara’s and reveled in the heat growing between their bodies. She moved her hands up Kara’s back and griped one hand tightly in the back of Kara’s tunic the other tangled in blond hair. Kara turned her head and took Lena’s lips with her own, and the heat of the moment escalated the kiss quickly. 

The sway of their hips turned into a grind, and both women moved with purpose against the other. Warm tongues fought for dominance, and Lena moaned deep in her chest when Kara’s hand moved from her back, down to cup her butt to pull her closer.

Kara pulled her mouth away, and let her lips wander down the slope of Lena’s neck, and hummed at the taste of the salt against her wife’s skin. Lena gripped the back of Kara’s head and pulled her tighter into her neck. 

“Rao Kara please.” Lena’s voice was desperate, and Kara pulled her mouth away from Lena’s heated skin, “What do you want baby.”

“For you to take us home and take care of what you started.” Lena’s command came out more like a plea. 

Kara took a hold of Lena’s hand and slowly worked her way off of the crowded dance floor. Neither girl cared if their friends were ready to go or not, and soon found themselves outside. The cold air was biting, Kara pulled Lena tightly against her knowing the brunette always tended to be more cold then she was. 

When they reached the castle they almost ran through the halls to reach their rooms. Kara fumbled with the door, and managed to push her way into their room. Kara pulled on their joined hands and caused Lena to tumble into her body. Lena felt herself being lifted and pulled up her skirts so she could wrap her legs around Kara’s slim hips. 

Kara felt Lena’s heat when it pressed into her stomach, and the arousal that had been simmering under her skin started to burn. Kara tried to make her way to their bed, but her body felt uncoordinated from all of the alcohol earlier in the evening. Kara staggered and pushed Lena against the wall outside of the bedroom and decided to take a break, and allow her mouth to wander. 

Lena felt the cold stone through her dress and shivered. She pulled Kara’s warm body closer with her legs, and encouraged Kara’s mouth lower down her chest by tugging at the blond curls that were loose and wild from Lena’s hands fisting in them. Lena’s hips moved erratically against the front of Kara’s tunic. Each grind of her hips brought friction the made her body coil in pleasure. She felt Kara’s muscles tense under her giving her a harder surface to grind down against, but she was growing frustrated with the fabric that separated her from her wife’s warm smooth body.

“Kara, lets move to the bed love. There are too many clothes between us and I want to feel your skin.”

Kara was already lost in Lena’s cleavage. Every kiss and lick of the firm mounds lit a fire of want in Kara’s belly. She couldn’t help but to mark each new conquered inch of skin. Kara loved that she could feel each moan of pleasure with her lips, and every hitched breath as she marks the skin in her mouth. Pleasuring Lena was a intoxicating and she wanted to pull every moan and cry out of her wife that she could.

Lena pulled Kara’s hair a little harder to get her attention. “Kara please. The bed love please.”

Kara’s attention finally left Lena chest and their heated gazes met. Kara let Lena slide down from her place against the wall, and Lena lead them to the bedroom. Kara made quick work of pulling her tunic over her head and removing her boots. She was undoing her belt and letting her pants fall to her ankles when her view became filled with Lena’s naked back as she dropped her dress to the floor. 

Kara was moving forward almost tripping because of the pants around her ankles, but she kicked free and pressed her body tightly against Lena’s warm skin. Lena turned in Kara’s arms and brought their mouths back together. Her hands found Kara’s chest binding and she started to unwrap Kara’s chest. When chest was finally pressed to chest Kara reveled in the feel of their skin coming together. 

Lena lowered herself to their mattress and Kara soon followed. She brought their lips together and licked deep into Lena’s mouth. She drew her hand down Lena’s chest running her fingers along warm skin. Lena arched her back when strong fingers teased her chest, and pulled nipples into stiff peaks. Lena bit firmly down on Kara’s bottom lip, and sucked the tender skin into her mouth to sooth her bite. 

Kara’s hands didn’t linger, but instead pushed south until she found warm wet heat. Lena was dripping wet and Kara felt her long fingers slip easily into a tight hot heat. 

Kara moved to straddle Lena’s leg, but was met with Lena’s strong fingers dipping into her. Both women groaned feeling the other pushed deeply inside them. Kara pulled her lips back from Lena’s mouth and started to kiss the heated skin of Lena’s neck, while fingers plunged deeply in and out of each other. Hips moved frantically and plea’s for “more” and “right there!!” echoed off the walls. 

Kara stiffened and her movements became erratic. Lena felt the change and used her free hand to tease Kara’s chest. Kara sat up higher and started to ride Lena’s hand until she finally cried out in triumph as she rode over the edge. 

Lena watched Kara move above her. Each thrust forward pushed long fingers deeper into her and Lena struggled to focus on Kara’s pleasure. When Kara finally came above her Lena allowed her own release, and her hips shuddered as she felt her inner walls tighten on Kara’s fingers. 

Kara slumped down and lay heavily on top of Lena. They both took deep gasping breaths as they recovered. Lena pulled her fingers free first stretching out her stiff digits, and used her free hand to run up and down Kara’s heaving back. 

Kara rolled over to the side, and stared up at the ceiling. “Rao, I really needed that.”

Lena laughed and rolled to her side to smile down at he wife. With a quick kiss to Kara’s cheek Lena moved to clean them both up a little. 

When she finally lay back down Kara pulled her close into her side. 

“Goodnight Lena. I love you.” Kara yawned the words out. 

Lena kisses the warm skin under her head flicked her hand out to snuff the candles and whispered “good night.” To her already sleeping wife.


End file.
